TR modules are used to transmit and receive signals. Typically, such TR modules are used to generate and receive RF energy, usually in the form of a radar signal. In a phase array type radar system, a plurality of TR modules are used. Presently, to distribute signals to the different TR modules, waveguides or coaxial cables, depending on the application, are used. These waveguides and coaxial cables are quite heavy and bulky.
Signals can also be optically distributed to different TR modules. However, in so doing, coherent light has to be used. Yet the use of a coherent light has many pitfalls. Elaborating, to modulate coherent light, respective wavelengths having different frequencies are needed. Such modulation is extremely complex and requires that the physical dimensions of the polarization and transmission paths be held very stable, over the normal temperature change and mechanical stress in the environment. Thus, in an environment such as an aircraft which may be maneuvering at different speeds and directions, the physical dimensions of the optical system, in using coherent light, have to have physical tolerences in the order of wavelengths of the light that is being used. Needless to say, it is extremely difficult to achieve this mechanically.